Jupiter
In Roman mythology, Jupiter (Latin: Iupiter), also known as Jove, is the king of the gods and the god of the sky, thunder, and lightning, as well as the divine witness of oaths and guardian of the state. His sacred attributes include a thunderbolt, an eagle, and the oak tree. Jupiter negotiated with the second king of Rome, Numa Pompilius, to establish principles of Roman religions, such as offerings and sacrifices. In Greek mythology, Jupiter is closely equated with Zeus. In Egyptian mythology, he is equated with Amun. Mythology Numa During a period of bad weather that was endangering the harvest early one spring, King Numa resorted to the scheme of asking the advice of Jupiter by evoking his presence. He succeeded in doing so with the help of Picus and Faunus, who he imprisoned by intoxicating them. After skillfully avoiding Jupiter's requests for human sacrifices, Jupiter agreed to let Numa know how lightning bolts are averted. The following day, Jupiter sent a shield to protect them down from the heavens. Tullus Hostilius Throughout his reign as king, Tullus Hostilius had a scornful attitude towards religion. He disregarded religious rites and piety. After conquering the Albans, Tullus Hostilius destroyed Alba Longa and deported its inhabitants to Rome. Because of this, the Albans forgot to perform their ancestral rites linked to the sanctuary of Jupiter, stones rained down upon the Alban Mount as a voice told the Albans to perform their rites. Then, a plague ravaged the Romans and Tullus Hostilius fell ill. His cruel demeanor broke down and he resorted to religion and superstitious practices. He tried to evoke Jupiter but was unsuccessful and, as such, was killed when Jupiter threw a lightning bolt at his house, setting it on fire. Family Jupiter is a son of Saturn and Ops, as well as the brother of Juno, Ceres, Vesta, Neptune, and Pluto. Jupiter is married to his sister, Juno, yet has had many affairs and had children with these women, including: Epithets *''Aegiochus'' ("holder of the aegis") *''Ammon'' when equated with the Egyptian god Amun *''Brixianus'' when equated with the local god of the town of Brescia *''Caelestis'' ("heavenly") *''Caelus'' as the god of the sky *''Capitolinus'' when associated with the Capitolium *''Centumpeda'' ("he who has one hundred feet") as the god of stability *''Dolichenus'' when associated with a Baal weather and war god *''Elicius'' ("who calls forth celestial omens") *''Feretrius'' ("who carries away the spoils of war") as the witness to solemn oaths *''Fulgur'' ("lightning") *''Ladicus'' when equated with a Celtiberian mountain god *''Lapis'' ("stone") *''Laterius'' as the god of Latium *''Lucetius'' ("of the light") as the god of lightning *''Optimus Maximus'' ("the best and the greatest") *''Parthinus'' when worshipped on the borders of Dalmatia and UpperMoesia *''Pluvius'' ("sender of rain") *''Poeninus'' when worshipped in the Alps *''Ruminus'' ("breastfeeder of every living being") *''Solutorius'' when worshipped in Spain *''Stator'' as having the power of founding and instituting everything *''Summanus'' as the sender of nocturnal thunder *''Taranis'' when equated with the Celtic god *''Terminalus'' as the defender of boundaries *''Tigillus'' as the god who upholds the universe *''Tonans'' ("thunderer") *''Uxellinus'' as a god of high mountains *''Victor'' ("he who has the power of conquering everything") Category:Roman mythology Category:Roman deities Category:Roman gods